


Or a Thought or a Word or a Sentence

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, likely to be jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Liz POV companion piece to “It Could Be a Bomb or a Bullet or a Pen.”  Unlikely to make sense if you haven’t read that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or a Thought or a Word or a Sentence

Red.  
She still sees it in her nightmares, heat searing, smoke choking. She wakes gasping, her hand aching, imagining she can still smell burning flesh. 

Red herrings.  
“Are you my father?”  
“No.”  
She doesn’t know what to believe anymore. It meant nothing that he’d kill for her. It means something that he’d die for her.  
She saw it in his eyes, on her knees staring up through Plexiglas. He believed it might all be over if he walked out of that box. He did it anyway, for her.  
She’s not a pawn in his chess game. She’s his king. She doesn’t need to understand why. That’s enough to make him predictable.

Red tape.  
She’s all tangled up in it, like she’s tangled up with him, like the truth is tangled in the twisted web he’s woven.

In the red.  
“You’re the only one I can trust anymore.”  
He’s so transparent, ingratiation, flattery, gaslighting. Let him believe it’s working.  
It should disgust her, those hands on her body. She can still only imagine all the horror those hands are capable of.  
She had this fantasy that with her he might really be different, but he’s a monster through and through.  
“Lizzie…”  
“Daddy…”  
That devastated look in his eyes is so much more satisfying than putting a bullet in his head.

Seeing red.  
When she looks in the mirror at the bites and bruises, she sees the monster looking back.  
There are fates worse than death.  
She learned that from her father.


End file.
